


Ведьмачий раф

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Форма работы: Кулинарный неформат, условно соотносящийся с фандомомГотовим Ведьмачий раф, сладкий как голос Лютика и крепкий, как удар Геральта!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Ведьмачий раф

Чтобы приготовить Ведьмачий раф, сладкий как голос Лютика и крепкий как удар Геральта в домашних условиях вам понадобиться:

— двойной шот эспрессо  
— 250мл сливок  
— 10г сахара ванильного  
— немного горячего шоколада  
— бамбуковая палочка  
— вдохновение!

Греем сливки до той температуры которую вы любите утотреблять, добавляем туда двойной шот эспрессо и сахар. Хорошо все перемешиваем. Если есть венчик для взбивания молока, то советую использовать его.

На готовом напитке с помощью бамбуковой палочки рисуем шоколадом тот знак, который вам необходим именно сегодня.

Поздравляю, вы великолепны!  
Доброго утра и хорошего вам дня!

  
[](https://ibb.co/zrXw74T)


End file.
